


Oz and Teek: Easy A

by potlurk



Series: Good Friends, Strange Places [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Bugs & Insects, No Smut, Nudism, Public Nudity, Roommates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potlurk/pseuds/potlurk
Summary: Oscar 'Oz' Hawkins and his roommate Kek'ti'ikt, or Teek, discuss a program offered up to students at their university to perform a social experiment and maybe get a bit of help in their classes.
Series: Good Friends, Strange Places [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918816
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Oz and Teek: Easy A

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a response to a prompt by the nudism writing group I'm in so it is a self-contained little piece that isn't necessarily directly related to the eventual overall story of Nadia and Miglog, though these two characters are in the same setting. Really, honestly, I just wanted a chance to explore these two characters that I've head floating around in my head since they will possibly meet up with our other two characters sometime soon. In the near future, Nadia and Miglog's setting will be solidified into something more coherent and begin involving some more characters.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you enjoy!

"Kill me."

"Nno."

"Please? It would still be less terrible than this."

"Cowarrckt."

"I don't appreciate the name calling, Teek. You don't have to worry about it cause you never wear anything anyways."

A moment's pause. "Rrraciskt." She rolled the 'R' amongst the six-part mandibles a bit clumsily.

"No I'm n- _Teek_." He scratched at his shaggy, dirty blond hair before turning to look at the very tall, very thin figure folded up on top of their threadbare couch. Angular knees were held by a pair of long arms while a second set of arms rested on the bent legs, each limb covered in a dark, emerald green chitinous armor. As she watched him, her multi-segmented mouth shifted and a soft, pointless chitter passed between through the strange, alien mouth. "You know what I mean. I don't do this kinda thing."

"Benefickt. To passs." Kek'ti'ikt, or Teek, thanks to an old misunderstanding in pronunciation while attempting to shorten her name by Oz, reminded him. One of her six-fingered hands rose to level one of its six fingers at him. "Sslackter." She buzzed.

"Slacker?!" Oz scoffed incredulously. "I was making sure we had money to pay _rent_. So _what_ if I didn't make it to Advanced Agriculture?" Turning to face her fully, he crossed his arms over his t-shirt covered chest. It might have helped drive his point home if he wasn't so skinny and pale. "If you haven't noticed, we don't exactly make money growing… I dunno, carrots or something." Reaching up, he adjusted his glasses before fixing his friend his best ‘stern look’.

Teek unfolded herself and stood up in a single, smooth motion. She towered over him. She towered over everyone. The aliens known as Ik'iktiktsi, or Ik to those with less time to spare, were all tall in their own ways but the females were several heads above even the tallest humans. Teek's long antennae brushed the ceiling as she stood, her posture ever so slightly hunched for safety of the delicate sensory organs.

"Importanckt. Not passs. Abssence." Teek's clicking, buzzing voice softened, giving it a low, wet purr. "Smarckt. Nockt failure." Two of her hands reached up to rest on the sides of his head. Oz craned his head back to look up at the smooth chitin of Teek's face. Its pale green surface reflected the light of their apartment as her four large, dark eyes shifted underneath to examine him. "Benefickt. Rrmemberr." The insect-like head tilted sideways as Teek slid her hands up into Oz's hair, threading long, smoothly armored finger into his thick, shaggy hair. "Nockt disgusckting." Her tone picked back up into one of certainty. "Potencktial."

"Potential huh? And you would know?" His cheeks were suddenly smooshed together as Teek's second pair of hands clasped against his cheeks. "M'not one've dose people who-" Her pried the large hands off his face. "Who go around naked all day. That's just-"

"Whackt?" Teek asked, antennae twitching before she bent over at her narrow waist to level her face with Oz's. "Izz whackt?" Teek enjoyed accenting her thin, armored body with clothes on occasion and Ik had their own clothing they wore on special occasions, but usually they didn't bother. Most humans didn't even really consider them naked most of the time. The bug-like armor threw a lot of people off. 

"Strange. For _humans_." Oz clarified. "We just don't do that."

"Falsse. Sseenn." Disagreed Teek. "Many humanns."

"Neu Bay is different. It's not like that everywhere." Running a hand over his face, Oz walked through their apartment towards the three bedrooms nestled in the back. He glanced into Teek's room as he passed. It was mostly bare as usual save for a stack of books and several partially disassembled, old computers, their once pristine white cases were yellowed and cracked like bad eggs. Ik didn't sleep, but instead went into a very short dormant period for a couple of hours each day. Her room was mostly just for those times. Teek always liked to fiddle with something or read while resting.

Next was his room. A downright disaster littered with twice the amount of old tech and machines scrounged up on one of their weekend trips out of the city. His bed was tucked against the far wall, unmade like usual while his desk strained under the weight of a behemoth of a cobbled together Net Diving rig. Heavy cables draped over the table and bore through the walls of the small apartment leading out to junction boxes the size of refrigerators. Each cable hummed with power, even with the machine turned off. Even with the disrepair of the entire Network, it still retained its impressiveness.

The last room was… a work in progress. Every piece of electronic treasure they picked up out on Apno Beach that wasn't being worked on by either of them was stacked up in the room, sorted into careful stacks and piles. Despite its general appearance as a total _mess_ , Teek had worked hard on organizing the entire room so that they both knew what was where. Maybe…

"Sstrrip." The buzzed word made Oz nearly leap out of his skin. Teek's ability to move so silently while being so damn big never ceases to scare the shit out of him.

"W-What?! No!" He spun around to look up at the imposing woman.

A pair of dark green arms crossed over a pale yellow, armored chest while the second pair placed its hands on her hips. Teek's head tilted as her antennae twitched. She was annoyed. "Sscared? Teeckt sscare?" One of her hand motioned to herself.

"Wh-? No!" Oz huffed. "It's just I've… you've never… I-I'm-"

"Teeckt naked." All four shoulder shrugged. "Nockt sscared."

"That's _different_." He sighed. All four eyes were levelled at him, unmoving. The blonde sighed and dropped his head backwards, staring at the ceiling.

"Nockt alone. All." Motioning in the very vague direction of the college outside, Teek waved towards it. "All doing." She… had a point. He had seen the sign up list for the social experiment taking place for the next week. Go naked throughout the whole day while at the college and record your experience. Sounded weird, yeah, but nudity was part of Neu Bay life whether you joined in or not. With nearly the entire school going naked, it was bound to change how each other felt about nudity. After all, not everyone who attended classes was from Neu Bay or even lived in the city.

And… It was a free A in several classes he was close to failing.

"... Fine." Pulling his glasses from his face, Oz rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine." He repeated. "But no comments."

"Commenckt? Nnever." Teek offered in a higher pitch of mock incredulity.

Oz rolled his eyes before replacing his glasses. "You _always_ have something to say." He turned to step into his room before a vise-like grip found his shoulder. He looked up to see Teek's head tilt in question. "I'm… gonna go… y'know."

"Sstript." Supplied Teek.

"Uh… yeah."

"Nnow. Here."

"I-I can't just-!"

"Like banndage. Fasckt." One of her three spare, large hands motioned to his room. "Hidingckt. Sslow. Worsckt." Oz guessed she had a point…

Several embarrassing moments later, he was naked in the middle of the living room, doing his best to not look at the curiously staring Ik sitting in her usual, folded up style on the well-worn red couch. All four eyes shifted about freely under the shell of her head inspecting him with great interest, antennae twitched in small, rapid movements that we're almost mirrored by the pair of smaller arms in the center of her chest that were normally folded in close.

"Humann inckterescktinckt." Teek suddenly clicked out, her mandibles working around the complicated word for them to form. Her tone was almost bubbly. It reminded Oz of every time she got her hands on a new project to work on.

"H-Hey! No comments!"

Several hours of going around the apartment like that did not properly prepare him for any of this. Teek had been a friend since highschool and wasn't a human with all kinds of preconceptions. Stepping onto the campus of Neu Bay College, he already felt the heavy weight of dread drop further into his stomach.

Around him, it was readily apparent who enjoyed the nude lifestyle and who was doing this for an easy pass. Groups of friends laughed and pointed at one another while shielding themselves in good nature while some others didn't even bat an eye as newly exposed flesh experienced more sun than it ever did.

One particular student shouldered her way through a particularly rowdy group crowding the door to the medical studies building. Oz had seen her around campus many times before. Admittedly she was hard to miss, what with being in the company of one of the few Gorblarb in the whole city and apparently very good friends with them. It seemed she had more important things to worry about than the little social experiment going on.

"Ozzy! Hey man!" A solid clap against his thin back made the blonde stumble a bit. Beside him, Jack Burke, a classmate in Oz's required Soil Science class, smiled cheerfully. While they weren't super close, he was a nice enough guy Oz liked to chat with if he had a free moment. "Mornin'! Taking advantage of the free A's too, huh?" Compared to Oz, Jack was a wall of a man. Built to take care of his family's farm outside of the city, Jack was thick with muscle and covered in the most thorough farmer's tan Oz had ever seen. The difference between his forearms and his chest was so drastic, they nearly looked like they belonged to a different person altogether.

"W-Well I-" The heavy, warm arm casually draped over his shoulder suddenly distracted him.

"We do it sometimes on th'farm," He explained in his thickly accented voice. "Only if it's really hot though. But, when y'got neighbors all helpin' pick veggies an we all have the same idea, well…" A well-calloused hand motioned to their fellow students. "Y'get y'know yer neighbors real fast."

"Y-Yeah, I guess." Oz cleared his throat.

"Forceckt." Teek's sudden voice made the two young men jump. "Sscareckt." She added. The four eyes, blurry in her semi-transparent head, focused two on them as the others looked around to observe the other students around them.

"O-Oh, heya Teek." Jack was never comfortable around the insect woman whom, even with his own considerable height, reached her chest.

"Jackt." One of her closer hands casually lifted to extend a few fingers in a lazy wave as she strode by them on long legs, heading towards the smallest buildings. The tech labs. Oz watched her leave with a mild glare fixed on the ridged plates of armor along her back as Jack let out a low whistle.

Whoever decided Soil Sciences should happen first thing in the morning was evil. There was no question about it. Studying about the pH levels in dirt while still attempting to fully wake up was just vile. Thankfully the horrid drudgery and fight to stay awake helped pull Oz's thought from the fact that out of the entire 14 or so students in his class, even the older woman at the front of the class, there was not a scrap of clothing aside from shoes amongst them.

He took a moment to look around the class. Apparently the others around him had similar issues staying entirely focused. Curiosity for what others looked liked while not hidden under layers of cloth was hard to fight. To Oz's right, Jack and a girl… Emma, maybe? They were whispering a conversation with each other like nothing was even slightly out of place.

"An he ate the whole. Damn. Thing. Craziest thing I've seen." He chuckled quickly. Red curls on Emma's head bobbed with her giggle. Her curvy, round shape was beautifully sprinkled with dark freckles from time out in the sun. From what it looked like, she was more than familiar with the occasional day out while naked than most of their classmates.

Spotting Oz, she waved while fleshing a big smile at him. "Hey Oz! Lookin' good!" She greeted in her own lighter, but no less twangy voice. Emma held up two thumbs, wiggling them a bit. "Always thought y'needed more sun."

"Can't get too much." Oz chuckled quietly. "Or else I'll end up redder than your hair."

She did her best to hold back a giggle, hands clasped to her face as several small squeaks escaped. For just a moment, this all felt quite normal. Like nothing was even amiss.

"And this will be on the test that I'm sure you've ALL BEEN STUDYING FOR." Oz jumped, turning to look at their professor watching them evenly. "I understand this week's situation is different than normal, but I'd appreciate you all still putting in the effort I do."

The rest of Oz's morning classes passed by with only moderate distractions, but thankfully everyone had been generally well behaved. Neu Bay was a place where nudity was fairly common, so it wasn't exactly _new_ , however for many students, participating _was_. However, that was now all behind him as he stepped into the lonely little building set off from the rest of the campus. Unlike the other brick-faced buildings of the campus, the gray slab of a building was like some cyclopean monolith that had fallen onto its side; the tech labs were seldom used and visited by only a small handful of students. Inside, harsh white lighting washed out colors into bright, bland shades of themselves.

In one of the few rooms within the labs that had any sort of actual equipment in it, Oz found his friend crouched atop a stool, faced away from the door. Before her, another similar Net rig was being pieced together slowly. Over the past two years of college classes, it had grown and changed in design as they both jury-rigged parts together to force pieces of unrelated tech to work together. A heavy, deep buzz of power hummed through the furthest wall, just on the other side of Teek's table; cables carrying the information provided in the net and power for half of the city passed through the room. Oz took a moment to watch his friend's curled up form on the stool work silently, it was always inspiring to see Teek tirelessly work on equipment for hours on end. With her help, their Net access rigs had only taken about half a decade to cobble together. Alone, it would have easily taken him twice that.

" 'Lo," Chirped Teek as she continued her work. The antennae twitched on her head as one of her dark eyes swiveled to the back of her smooth shell-covered head, watching him. “Relaxeckt.” She noted out loud. Walking across the room, he had to agree with Teek’s observation. Only a few times throughout the day after his initial apprehension wore away did he really think about the fact that he was naked around others. As his fellow students became more comfortable, the overall atmosphere seemed to follow.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” The blonde young man shrugged as he stepped up next to the tall Ik woman. He set his backpack aside, sliding it underneath the workbench and out of the way. “Though, I still do envy the fact that you get to hide in here all day.”

Teek finally turned her attention mostly away from the small screwdriver and small metal case in her small, manipulator hands, though one eye still continued to focus on it. “Wanckt hide?” Questioned Teek. “Nnockt hidinckt.” She tapped the side of her head with a long finger from one of her four main arms. “Ssmarckt.”

"Yeah yeah, we can't all test out of half of our classes like you." He sighed heavily. Teek trilled in a low, pointless trill with a shrug before a comfortable silence settled between them. Teek had turned most of her focus back to her work while Oz leaned an elbow on the table to quietly watch. Compared to Oz, she was always much more inclined to work on hardware. “So do you get a free pass in your classes since you never wear clothes anyways?”

“Unnecktassary.” Finally, Teek turned her whole body around to look at him unfolded her long limbs that easily touched the ground from the tall stool. “Nockt sstupickt.” Oz narrowed his eyes at her from the unspoken, playful insult as a chittering giggle began to fill the empty room. The sound made his stern look slowly dissolve until he was grinning at his tall, alien friend. A week of going naked to pass his classes? No problem, if it let him spend a little extra time in the tech labs with Teek for the next few days.


End file.
